


Keith the Daredevil

by Moggiye20



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Everyone's married, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Maid uniform, Other, also S8 didn't happen, but like super implied, crackfic, keith gives zero fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Lances dares Keith to wear a classic maid outfit they find while shopping together. He didn't think Keith would actually do it.





	Keith the Daredevil

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, my hand slipped on the keyboard? ¯\\(ツ)/¯ inspired by [this post](https://twitter.com/tagteamme/status/1140821185590173699?s=20) and the fanart in the comments xDD

“What are you looking at?”

Keith looked over at Lance, who had a few shirts over his arm for purchase. “I thought Halloween wasn’t for a few months?”

Lance went a little pink, but grinned. “Oh that’s not for Halloween. That’s for uh, getting sexy with your spouse. You know, spicing things up in the bedroom.”

“People find maids sexy?” Keith was baffled.

“Hey I stopped questioning what people found attractive when Hunk gave Shay a ring.” A mischievous look crossed Lance’s face. “I dare you to get it and wear it, though. At the next staff meeting.”

Keith smirked. “Alright.”

 

~~~~~

 

Lance took a seat next to Allura. He looked around the table. “Where’s Keith?” He rested his hand on Allura’s on her arm rest.

“He said he was running behind. But he’ll be here shortly,” she said, turning her hand so they could lace their fingers together. The meeting was more of a status update in regards to the progress of the repairs on Earth, repairs on worlds not destroyed, and battles with Galra who still clung to the old Empire.

Hunk and Pidge had just finished their report on New New Olkari when Keith came in. “Sorry guys, thought I had my datapad on the charger last night so I had to transfer everything over to a charged one.” The room was completely silent as he sauntered up to the front of the room.

“What are you wearing?” Pidge asked in a scandalised tone. The aliens at the table were a little confused about his attire, but unaware of the history behind it, so looked to the humans for reference.

Keith looked down at himself. He had the maid outfit over his uniform, complete with the hat thing sitting in his hair. “Clothes, Pidge, we call them clothes,” he deadpanned, smiling briefly when they flipped him off. “Anyway, so the report from the Blades.” Lance made a strangled noise as he tried not to laugh outright when Keith pulled out a fucking feather duster. “As per our last communication, we intercepted a Galra fleet in the Seti Quadrant, here--” He clicked something on the feather duster and a red dot appeared so he could point out the various parts of where their mission was. When he finished his report he turned to the table. 

“Any questions?”

“How the heck did you get a laser pointer in that feather duster?!” Lance demanded.

Keith smirked at him. “Duct tape. Any questions related to the meeting?”

Shiro stood after a moment of silence. “Wonderful news, thank you Keith. And might I add you wear that outfit well. So, if that’s all, I’d say this meeting is adjourned.”

Lance immediately jumped to his feet and stormed over to Keith. “You lost the dare!”

“Did not, you didn’t say  _ only _ the maid outfit, nor did you say it  _ couldn’t _ go over my uniform.” Keith said smugly.

Lance made a noise of outrage as Allura approached with Shay. “Is there a human holiday you’re celebrating with this costume?” Allura asked politely.

Keith grinned at Lance, who went red and sputtered. “I had to look it up, apparently it used to be popular fetish wear back in the day. Now not so much, but back then our great-grandparents and them were super prudish, so things like rich guys fucking their house keepers became a thing,” Keith shrugged. “It’s not so rigid now, but you still get some folk who are weird about it,” he jabbed a thumb in Lance’s direction, who stuck his tongue out.

Allura linked arms with Lance. “We should discuss this over dinner. I heard Pidge muttering about clown costumes and I am very interested to hear more.” Her eyes twinkled at her husband’s look of horror as she dragged him away.

“Hey Keith, um, do you think they make those in my size?” Shay asked, toying with her earring.

He grinned. “I bet they do, I’m free after lunch, we could go find out?”

She giggled and leaned down to whisper, “That’d be great, our anniversary is coming up and Hunk seemed really interested in this dress.”

 

~~~~

 

Shiro was in bed reading when he heard the bathroom door open. “About time you...finished...in...there...”

Keith stood there, freshly showered, in that blasted outfit that had the entire base abuzz, minus his regular uniform. He swished the feather duster. “Hello, Mr. Shirogane, I’m here to give your room a very thorough cleaning,” he purred.

They stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. “Okay I think role playing might be out of the question,” Keith said, tossing the duster aside. He climbed into bed and straddled Shiro’s lap. 

“Well, I don’t know about that, this is a good look for you, Keith,” Shiro said, setting the book aside. He ran his hands up Keith’s thighs, his breath catching in his throat when his fingers encountered lace. He picked up the hem of the skirt and lifted to reveal the black lacy panties  Keith was wearing. “Oh, wow.”

Keith grinned. “I take that back,” he said, laughing when Shiro rolled them over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moggiye20)!


End file.
